


taco talk

by judesrivers



Series: yoinks [2]
Category: Men's Basketball RPF
Genre: Conversations, Other, Tacos, and conversation, steph's tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29759025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judesrivers/pseuds/judesrivers
Summary: Lebron and Steph have a talk over mental health before their game, with the inclusion of tacos.
Relationships: Stephen Curry/LeBron James
Series: yoinks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179656
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	taco talk

What did Steph expect from a 72 game schedule? There's no more three nights without a game anymore, it's either two games back to back and or one off day. ABBA schedule or just ABA schedule, which is kind of sick and twisted if you're playing your ass off for over forty-eight minutes. There's not really much he could do in his alone time but sleep, and sleep before heading off to practice.

However, the schedule was legitimately the same with every team so Steph felt like he was being uncharacteristically overdramatic if he ever complained about the packed schedule, needing to come in ready at every game so they could capture at least the spot on the fifth or sixth seed. 

"You've been looking dazed latelty." Lebron had commented, adjusting his taco as Steph blinked slowly at the food served. The older man invited him over the day of which the Warriors had to play the Lakers for the second time this season, tensions were not really brewing in the media over this rematch game and the two star players agreed to have a 'normal' brunch on a Sunday. Lebron served both of them tacos even though it was not Tuesday but who cares, tacos were fucking tacos. 

Steph had sighed out in fake agony from the remark Lebron made, running a cold hand down his cheek, before holding his face up with that same hand as he subtly pushed the plate of tacos away from him since the idea of digesting anything too saucy before a game began to disgust him. 

"Just sore that's all," Steph replied, wanting to replace 'sore' with exhausted but he figured that it'd be too exaggerated, and he did not want to exaggerate at the presence of such a dominant figure like Lebron. Jesus, imagine the embarassment that'd trail behind his confession afterwards, even though Lebron never used his words/actions against him, Steph just automatically felt as if he should be careful with his words whenever he's around the bigger man. 

It didn't mean much since Lebron had narrowed his eyes at the smaller player, something leering in his voice as he asked a sudden question. "Why the hell didn't you play against the Hornets?" It seemed as if that question had been in his mind ever since he seen the clip of Steph walking away from the court, analyzing if there was a limp affecting him of some sort, thank God there wasn't. Lebron didn't take the shit said afterwards at the postgame conference, he wanted to hear it from Steph up close and in-person, not because he was worried - but it was because he was a bit distraught when it came to Steph lately. 

Lebron watches the games. His eyes closing in on Steph sometimes, seeing the body language, sometimes the man would be into it and often times, eh. 

Steph's throat felt clogged, although with nothing but denial that his rhythm seemed to be a little off balance. Instead of answering straight forwardly, he changed the subject and pinned it onto Lebron. "When do you think AD is coming back? You guys look like shit without him." 

"Why are you switching the subject up?"

Steph huffed at that, frowning stubbornly at Lebron which caused the other man to roll his eyes and choke out an annoyed laugh as Steph spoke. "I'm _not_. We're still talking about basketball, just in a different context." The shorter answered, ignoring the sounds of Lebron's laugh rippling throughout his body, triggering the sensation of heat flowing up into his cheeks. 

"You sick or something?" Lebron asked, raising a brow at Steph who was the one to roll his eyes this time at the random question. "Wassup with you? I don't know why you're trying to dodge the question, you used to open up to me all of the time. Even during our rough patches."

Although his voice was neutral, hard and stoned sounding, Steph knew that Lebron was thoroughly bothered by his behavior. "I've just been really tired. I don't like to complain about it because a lot of other people have it rough, rougher than me actually. Plus, I want to make sure that the team is right and all." The younger said, blinking slowly again as if he was about to doze off and then sprout back up right at the same time. Lebron's stare seemed to be a look of understanding, but Steph tricked himself into believing that it was a judgemental glare since the older had to go through carrying a team several times in his life. 

"So why not just rest whenever you have your days off?" Lebron questioned, furrowing his eyebrows in a confused expression and curling his lips to the side. Steph stared at him with wide green eyes, and if Lebron looked close enough he could see the small eyebags beginning to formulate. "You've had since March of last year to get yourself into shape, including all of the off season. I'm sure if you take a day off of practice it wouldn't really get to you."

"I need-" Steph paused and then cleared his throat abruptly, leaving Lebron to think that he was choking up for a brief moment. "I need to practice though since the shots aren't falling in like they should. I'm just throwing up bricks and shit."

"Wardell." Steph raised both of his eyebrows in surprise, and Lebron couldn't fight off the growing urge to bust out laughing at the expression on Steph's face when that name flew out of the older's mouth. "You've been in a bunch of slumps before, at the beginning of the season and all of that. You're fine. Obviously if you aren't taking care of yourself, there isn't going to be any shots that are falling at all and you might have to be forced to take a rest."

"I guess so." Steph replied, shrugging his shoulders, Lebron could tell there was something else wrong with him but he had already figured it out since November of 2020. It was something that did mess with his head too sometimes, and it was clear enough that it took a massive toll on Steph at the beginning of the season. As if he were reading Lebron's thoughts, Curry had added onto the bristling confession of why he's been looking so exiled in the last couple of games.

"I just really miss Klay." 


End file.
